The Birds and the Bees
by wimsical
Summary: One shot. / They might be the strongest fighters in the world, but when it comes to the "talk" with their sons, they're the biggest wimps you could ever see.


It was a quiet day in both Goku's and Vegeta's house. Goten and Trunks were nervous because they had that feeling in their stomachs. They weren't sure what it was though. It was the same feeling that you felt when something terrible was about to occur. Both boys eyed their dads and tried to avoid them as much as possible.

Goku and Vegeta were twice as nervous.

When Chi-chi asked Goku if he wanted to eat, he replied simply no, and when Bulma asked Vegeta if he was going to train, he responded, leave me alone.

Yes, something terrible was happening in their lives, but all that was about to be overcome in the afternoon of today.

"Goku, eat something will you?" Chi-chi called.

She went to search for Goku.

"Gosh, he hasn't eaten anything in two days,"

"Mom," Goten asked pulling on her dress. "Where's dad?"

"Who knows Goten, who knows?" She started her long speech. "Your father is a strange one alright. He never misses a meal and complains when he's hungry when there isn't any food," She continued while Goten sneaked away. "But when there is tons of food, he doesn't want a single bite!"

"He's such a guy!"

_Maybe I'll just go see Trunks today…_

Goten searched for Gohan and finally found him in his room.

"Hey Gohan!" He called opening the door.

He opened the door only to find out that he and his girlfriend, Videl, were kissing.

He was frightened and worried. He never thought his good brother would turn evil and try to suck souls out of people with his lips! His own father lied to him. Goku told him that Gohan would never kill anyone. But with his father acting as strange as he was, could he really trust him?

With the experience that Goten was seeing, he remembered something else that his father told him.

_When someone is doing something evil, then you stop it at all costs. _

Gohan and Videl looked at Goten carefully.

"Opps," Gohan said standing up.

"Gohan!" Goten yelled.

"Listen buddy," Gohan said. "I don't think we need mom to know about this,"

"Don't worry, I`ll only tell her after I destroy you for trying to kill Videl!"

"KILL?!" They couple yelled in confusion while the young boy powered up.

"Put your dukes up Gohan," He jumped up and down.

Videl pushed Gohan closer to her.

"We can't let Goten tell your mother or we'll be in trouble again," She whispered.

"You're right," He agreed.

Gohan pulled out three toys that belonged to him when he was younger.

"Hey Goten!" Gohan smiled. "If you forget what you saw, I'll give you these for free!"

Goten's furious frown turned into a big smile.

"Thank you Gohan!" He ran up to hug him but took the toys instead.

He quickly ran out of the room to his mother, Chi-chi.

"Hey mom, Gohan gave me three toys to not tell you that he was about to kill Videl with his lips!" He smiled happily showing her what he had received. "Well, I'm off to play with Trunks now!"

The door slammed on his way out.

"GOHAN!"

The walls shook when the name was yelled.

"I think he told,"

________

He heard everything through the thin walls in the kitchen. Trunks was corrupted with a dirty mind from that hour forward.

"So Vegeta, when are you going to talk with Trunks?" Bulma asked him.

"Whenever I feel like it!" He yelled.

"Don't need to get angry with me," Bulma explained. "He needs to learn this sort of thing sooner or later,"

Vegeta never had "the talk" with his parents and if he did he never bothered to remember it. It came natural to him. He couldn't really deal with the son talk either. He always thought that a true warrior knew everything. But this was one subject that Trunks was clueless in.

"Fine, I`ll get Kakarot to speak with the boy," He grinned.

"No Vegeta, you are the one who will do it!"

_I get it! _ Trunks thought. _They want to talk with me about training more and becoming greater then Goten's dad in strength. _

"Dad," Trunks came strolling in.

Bulma and Vegeta were shocked. Was he listening the whole time?

"Oh thank God he does," Vegeta sighed.

"Yes, I do," Trunks explained. "There is a time in every man's life where he has to make a decision to either become better than every either guy out there or not too,"

"Did you explain it to him already?" Bulma said shocked not knowing how his son understood.

"No mom," Trunks grinned. "It's natural!"

The little boy turned to his father.

"Dad, don't be mad if I become better than you one day," He shook him on the shoulder.

"Don't be mad…"

_______

"Hey Goten!" Trunks called as he saw his friend in the air. "I got excellent news,"

"What is it?"

"My dad finally told me what was wrong with him!" Trunks said excitedly.

"What is it?"

"He said that I have to train to become the best in the world," He explained. "Even stronger than your father!"

Goten spit the toy that was in his mouth.

"Are you serious!?"

Trunks nodded.

"Your dad actually talks to you!" Goten continued with his jaw opened wide. "My dad won't even look me in the eye!"

"Well then let's go talk to him!"

The two boys went to find Goku.

Back at Chi-chi's house, Gohan and Videl were in hotter water than usual.

"How could you two kiss in front of poor un-corrupted Goten?" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Well, didn't dad talk with Goten yet about-"

"NO!" Chi-Chi interrupted. "He keeps running away,"

"Well then why don't you Gohan?" Videl suggested.

"Uh…okay?"

They waited for Goten to come back.

The boys found Goku fishing near Goten's house.

"Hey dad, Vegeta told us why you have been acting stranger lately," Goten hugged him.

"Why is that?"

"Because Trunks is a better fighter than you'll ever be," Goten smiled.

"I`m pretty sure that's what you think he meant but he means something totally different," Goku explained.

"Are you calling us stupid?" Trunks asked.

"No," Goku said waving his hands in the air. "Not at all, but let's go find Vegeta for him to be a part of this conversation we are about to have,"

They flew back to Trunk's house.

"You know Goten," Trunks called. "I think both of our dad's are too sexual for their own good,"

"What's sexual?"

"Well, it when someone can't lie that good as someone like us can," He made up.

"Oh, I guess Gohan is sexual too,"

When they finally made it too his house it was the afternoon.

"Vegeta!"Goku called. "It's time!"

They sat the boys down.

Goten raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Why is Gohan so sexual with Videl?" He asked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Goku and Vegeta fake laughed.

"Nothing's funny," Trunks said.

Bulma faceplamed at their ridiculous efforts to teach them about the birds and the bees.

"Okay, so when a man and a woman like each other," Goku started.

"They start acting weird toward each one another," Vegeta continued.

"And they start to flirt,"

"But only to find themselves slapped with dirt,"

"When their mothers find out they've been kissing,"

"And not studying," The y rapped.

"So may this be a lesson to both of you,"

"Don't do it!" Both men said in unison.

"They need to sexual more," Goten and Trunks walked away with nothing but shame on their faces.

"I think we got though to them Vegeta!" Goku said happily.

"Great, now get out of my house,"


End file.
